


Of Scales, Fossils and Friendship

by Kalua



Series: YGO x Pokémon [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: (Sorry for the tag wranglers but Krookodile just fit so well in his name lmao), Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, More tags to be added, Most of the GX and part of the DM cast will get Cameos, Pokemon Journey, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Jim and his friend, a Sandile named Karen, have been helping out in the Safari Zone for a while. Until some day, Jim decided he wanted to see more of the world.
Series: YGO x Pokémon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621066
Kudos: 4





	Of Scales, Fossils and Friendship

Jim yawned as he made his way downstairs, Karen following him as always. For a Sandile, she was surprisingly good at maneuvering down the steps.

“Ah, Jim. Can you go and check the area for me?” Mick, the safari zone’s manager, smiled at Jim. “Our last guests mentioned they saw a couple traps, so I guess it’s time we clear them out again.”

“Of course!” Jim beamed at him and took just barely enough time to grab his backpack and appropriate boots before he headed out.

He’d never understand why some trainers—if you could even call them that—decided to bolster their teams this way. The safari zone was set up so trainers _could_ catch Pokémon. On the Pokémons’ terms, and if a Pokémon didn’t want to stay in the Poké Ball, it wouldn’t. But apparently, some people refused to accept that.

“Saaan.” Karen nuzzled Jim’s leg and looked up at him, trying to distract him from that line of thought.

Jim crouched down for a moment to stroke her back. “All right, all right. I’ll stop thinking about it.” He was here to look for traps, anyway.

Karen just nodded, seemingly satisfied with his reaction.

He’d only found one or two traps so far, but most poachers set them much further away from the entrance anyway. Not only was that where most of the rarer Pokémon could be found, it also meant fewer people passing by—and thus, fewer people who could catch them in the act.

A short yelp from Karen made Jim freeze and look around; relieved, he saw that she’d just lost her footing and slid down a small slope. Nothing dangerous, especially considering she was already on her way back up.

Jim chuckled. “Hey, Karen, do you have to scare me like this?”

“Sandile.”

Jim resumed walking—and walked straight into a trap, as he noticed when a big net descended upon him. Karen stopped and tilted her head to the side, while Jim just shrugged; better the trap caught him than a Pokémon. After all, he could just take out his pocketknife and cut the strings.

While he worked on it, though, he noticed a different sound. Shrill, almost panicked sounding calls from a Pokémon.

Jim’s heart beat a little faster, and he doubled up his efforts to get out of the net; obviously, someone else needed his help! Once enough strings were cut or weakened, he just ripped the remaining ones apart and ran.

The cries were coming from a small brook nearby, and as he got closer, Jim could hear a lot of splashing. A little Totodile was trapped in a net, struggling to break free. The net had gotten caught in one of the bushes at the shore, but the Totodile itself was mostly submerged in the river.

Jim hurried to its side. “Stay calm,” he advised it. “I’ll free you.”

The Totodile seemed to understand, and did in fact stop squirming once Jim had pulled it to the shore and got to work on the net. Once it was free, it jumped up excitedly—and yelped in pain as soon as it landed. It looked down at its leg, which sported a bright red wound from knee to heel.

“Let me see.” Slowly, so he wouldn’t scare the little one, Jim reached out and ran his hand over its leg. The Totodile winced, even though Jim’s hand barely ghosted over its scales, which were, now that Jim was focusing on them, green rather than a normal Totodile’s blue.

The Pokémon was obviously hurt. In its struggle, it had probably banged against one of the rocks in the river; the leg might be broken, but even if it wasn’t quite that bad, the gash still needed care.

Jim sighed and backed off a little. “Hey, do you want to come with me? Just until you’re better.” He rummaged through his backpack until he got hold of one of the Safari Balls. “I’ll release you once you’re healthy again, I promise. But I do need to get you some help.”

Totodile tilted its head to the side for a moment, then it nodded and smacked the ball’s button with one of its hands. A bright red light enveloped it as it disappeared into the Poké Ball.

Jim stood up again. “Come on, Karen.” He threw the net over his shoulder, to make sure no other Pokémon would get tangled in it. “We’ll have to finish looking for traps another time.”

Karen just nodded and followed him back towards the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does a Sandile follow Jim around? Where did he get the Sandile? Why doesn't it have a Poke Ball? Who knows! :D


End file.
